I hate you because I'm in love with you
by Arianna4President
Summary: Chad and Sonny keep arguing... as usual, you're going to say. Well, this time Chad will put an end of a fight in a... different way! As usual, forgive my errors and review! :D


**Hola! I actually have nothing to say... just enjoy! :D **

**I'm still 14 (until november -.-") and still Italian (until... well, forever!) so forgive my errors and tell me on what I can get better! :D**A FEW MINUTES BEFORE…

* * *

" Hey Sonny! If you eat like that than you'll get fat and than how can you find a boyfriend?" Chad asked her from the other table in the cafeteria.

Sonny snorted, stopping eating her favourite cake, chocolate and cream.

It was lunch time, and the "Falls" and the "Randoms" were sit at different table, as usual, chatting and laughing with their own cast members.

" I'm not getting fat, my dear! " Sonny turned around to face him " I can eat whatever I want without put on weight! And, better fat than too thin as your friends who don't touch food, too afraid to take a gram! " she concluded, pointing at Chad's female cast members.

Sonny turned to her table again, but before she could began to eat again, Chad's annoying voice interrupted her again.

" Oh, I got it. So you don't have problem with flirting with people? "

Sonny snorted and turned around again, founding that Chad went near to her, and now she could look him in his eyes.

" Well, not that I want to flirt with you! What do you think? That all the girls in this world are gonna fall for you, sooner or later? Well, sorry to disappoin… "

But her words have been stopped by a sudden kiss.

The people in the cafeteria look at each other, confused, astonished from Chad's unexpected gesture. Everyone knew that Chad and Sonny had that frenemy relationship and that they couldn't resist arguing and teasing each other, but they didn't expect this!

They broke apart from the kiss and Chad smiled at Sonny.

" Too bad. I'd have liked flirting with you " he whispered.

All the people in the cafeteria started giggling and pointing at them, noticing Sonny's red face and Chad's pleased smile.

Trying to calm down, Sonny took Chad for his arm leave the cafeteria with him.

* * *

NOW…

" I hate you! " Sonny exclaimed " You never shut up, you always want to be right, you always make me freak out, and date all of these blond girls of who you don't even know the name! " she went on, listing all the things she didn't like about him " But do you really think I'm like them? I've got a brain, damn it! And that's why I can't stand people like you! "

" Oh, come on, all this, just for a kiss? " Chad asked her, smirking.

" A kiss? Just a kiss? That's how you call it? " she answered furious, perhaps even more than before " YOU KISSED ME IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CAFETERIA! "

" Would you have prefer in a more private place? You could have told me so!"

" You… argh! " Sonny snorted.

" Come on, Sonny, it's not so serious! I wanted to kiss you and I did it! " Chad looked at her pleased for his own answer.

Sonny was speechless. _Could a person be more idiot?_

" Sure! So if someday you would just rip my clothes, you're gonna do that? " she asked him, ironic.

Chad smiled mischievous, getting closer to her.

" Yeah, I could do it " he just answered.

Sonny rolled her eyes, while Chad took her from her arm to pull her closer to him.

" Well, okay, I'm not gonna rip off you clothes, because I would commit suicide, knowing that you would kill me before I try to touch you but… I'm not gonna apologize for that kiss. I wanted to do it from long time and even if I know that weren't the most appropriate time and place I acted instinctively. Is that really a big mistake? "

Sonny didn't answer, like paralyzed. What's that sensation she's feeling? What's that irrepressible desire of hear him talking like that again? What's that sudden will of put her hand in his hair and make their lips meet again, even though she's fighting against it?

" We're just… so different. I hate when you always want to be right, I hate when you smile at someone and then you turn around and glare me, I hate when you say "Chad!" as if you're annoyed every time we meet in the corridors… but at the same time I love all this. I love when you smile, when we talk like two civilized people, I love they way laugh, even when you laugh at me! I know that's a contradiction, but… " he raised his hand and began to caress one of her red check " And also there's something.. that tells me that you feel it too… this sort of… connection between us. And now I can read in your eyes the same desire of kiss me again as I want to kiss you " he concluded, getting closer to Sonny's lips and gently brushing his with hers.

Then he stopped, waiting for an excuse to stop this time.

But there's no excuse.

Sonny lift her head up and pushed against his lips, putting one of her hand on the back of Chad's neck. He pulled her closer, moving his hands on her hips, and deepened the kiss.

Their tongues met for the first time, fighting for dominance.

When they finally broke apart, they looked at each others breathless, surprised for that moment of passion.

" Didn't you hate me? " he whispered, smirking.

Sonny just smiled.

" Perhaps I hate you because I'm in love with you " she whispered as well, giving a name at that feeling she felt from long time and that she always tried to deny.

Chad kept smirking " Yeah, I knew this was gonna happen, sooner or later… And I'm in love with you, too "

" Fine "

" Fine "

" Good"

"Good"

" So we're good? "

" Oh, we're sooo good! " he answered kissing her again and again.

Because, after all, Chad and Sonny hate each other… because they love one another.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Too OOC?**

**Let me know! :D**


End file.
